Wood Face
by Petite-Vigne
Summary: Il avait une gueule de bois et un inconnu dans son lit. Oui, UN inconnu... Fic sans prétention, pas vraiment d'histoire à proprement parler, à lire et oublier HXH Explicite !


**Wood Face**

Dean fut réveillé par quelqu'un bougeant dans le lit à outrance. Il se tourna pour voir quelle demoiselle il avait ramené hier soir mais se figea net en voyant qu'il s'agissait d'un dos bien trop large et robuste pour que ce soit celui d'une femme. Il se redressa d'un coup et s'apprêtait à demander à l'homme ce qu'il foutait dans son lit lorsqu'une migraine d'enfer lui compressa les tempes, se donnant pour mission de faire couler sa cervelle par les oreilles.

\- Bien dormit ? Entendit-il l'autre lui demander d'une voix rauque.  
\- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demanda Dean avec un air effaré en remarquant finalement qu'il était totalement nu dans son lit.  
\- On a baisé, voilà ce qu'il s'est passé. Rit l'autre homme en se levant pour enfiler son jean.  
\- Quoi ? S'époumona Dean en grimaçant. Impossible, je suis hétéro.  
\- Pas hier soir en tout cas. Rétorqua l'homme avec un ton moqueur.

Dean le fusilla du regard. Ce petit enfoiré arborait un sourire en coin aguicheur, ses yeux bleu ciel éclairés d'une lueur de malice. L'homme passa la main dans ses cheveux noir avant de la faire filer entre ses pectoraux puis ses abdos tonique intentionnellement.

\- On a pas arrêté de toute la nuit. Se crut-il obligé d'ajouter. T'es infatigable.  
\- Tu m'en diras tant, ceci dit je ne me souviens de rien alors franchement, permet moi d'en douter fortement. Répliqua Dean. J'aime les femmes, y a vraiment aucune chance pour que je couche avec un mec.  
\- Ouais, j'en suis sûr. Se moqua le brun en finissant de s'habiller. Sur ce, je te souhaite une bonne journée Dean.

Et le brun fut dehors avant même que Dean n'ait le temps de lui demander son nom. Il ne se souvenait même pas de l'avoir vue à la soirée d'hier. Ce type ne lui disait vraiment rien... Benny l'avait invité pour son anniversaire, apéro chez son ami, rien de mirobolant et ensuite ils étaient sortis en boîte juste histoire de faire comme au bon vieux temps et à partir du troisième verre, c'était le trou noir... Sa tolérance à l'alcool avait sacrément diminuée depuis son adolescence certes mais de là à coucher avec des mecs et ne pas s'en souvenir... Fallait pas le prendre pour une pieuvre !

\- Je suis un homme à femme, ronchonna-t-il, y a que les femmes qui me font bander. Poursuivit-il en rejetant les couvertures pour se lever. Ce type me raconte des conneries, jamais je pourrais faire quoi que ce soit avec...

Il s'immobilisa net, une douleur vive éclatant dans ses reins...

\- Qu'est ce que... Murmura t-il au moment où il sentit quelque chose de chaud et visqueux couler à l'intérieur de ses cuisses.

Il jura et se baissa pour voir effectivement un liquide ressemblant fortement à du sperme sortir de... De son anus...

\- Putain de bordel de merde ! Jura t-il en donnant un coup de poing dans sa table de chevet. Je rêve ! Il... Il m'as... Et sans capote ?! Hurla-t-il.

Dean sentit la nausée monter et le faire tituber en avant, occasionnant de nouvelles douleurs dans ses reins qui le firent gémir et soudain un flash se fit dans sa tête. Il se souvenait avoir gémit... Mais d'avoir gémit de plaisir...

\- Putain...

Et comme si la vanne venait de s'ouvrir, les souvenirs ne cessèrent de surgir. Il se souvint de sa respiration laborieuse, de ses jambes écartées pour laisser place à un corps viril, de ses mains serrant avec force les draps, de l'appréhension comme l'excitation, d'une main pâle entrain de pomper son membre, de son dos s'arquant et surtout de ce sexe s'enfonçant en lui... Encore et encore et de ses supplications... Les entendant dans sa tête à nouveau... « plus fort », « plus vite »... Dean se laissa couler au sol en couinant pathétiquement, des émotions fulgurantes et disparates le submergeant.

Il se souvint de ce même type venant juste de quitter sa maison, entrain de lui dire des choses tout en le prenant avec douceur mais fermeté, maintenant ses jambes largement écarté de ses mains puissantes tandis qu'il faisait claquer régulièrement ses hanches contre ses fesses... « Tu aimes comme ça ? »... Dean sentit un frisson courir le long de son dos à ce souvenir, cette voix... Il se souvenait d'avoir presque faillit perdre la tête face au désir de le sentir plus profond, plus fort et vite... « tu vas jouir hein ? Oh ! Ouais ! J'adore sentir ton petit cul se serrer autour de moi » des coups de reins plus violents, des cris pour sa part plus sonore... Une révélation... Qu'il avait partagé avec ce type... « encore, baise moi encore, j'aime sentir ta queue en moi »...

Dean se passa une main sur le visage. Complètement mortifié et tremblant... Alors il avait vraiment couché avec ce type... Et pire que tout, c'était lui qui c'était fait prendre... Une vrai déchéance pour un homme tel que lui... Et il avait pris son pied nom de Dieu ! Il jura et se leva en ignorant ses douleurs d'origines différentes, sa fierté d'homme en avait pris un sacré coup. Il se traîna jusque sous la douche qu'il ouvrit à fond, espérant laver sa honte au passage. Il hoqueta en sentant encore plus de semence sortir de lui... Combien de fois l'avait-il pris cet enfoiré ?! Fébrilement, il colla son front contre le mur de sa douche et amena une main tremblante sur une de ses fesses pour l'écarter de l'autre.

\- Putain... Jura-t-il en sentant encore plus de liquide sortir.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu ne l'ais jamais fait avec un homme avant » entendit-il à nouveau la voix rauque de l'homme brun dans l'un de ses souvenirs, « on croirait pourtant que t'as fait ça toute ta vie » et le rire qui suivit lui donna envie de fracasser quelque chose, n'importe quoi ! Il revoyait ce type, il lui ferrait bouffer ses dents. On ne couchait pas avec une personne complètement déchiré ! C'était du viol !...

« Oh ! Oui comme ça hnn ! HAN ! OH Oui ! Plus fort ! » Le fit grogner de dépit. Peut être que son corps avait été 100% dans le trip mais pas sa conscience ! Pas sa personne autre que matérielle ! Fallait pas l'oublier ça bordel ! Il jura à nouveau et sortit de la salle de bain avec une serviette autour de la taille pour regarder avec dédain son lit. Là dessus, c'était passé le crime abject... Lui, baisant avec un mec... Pire ! Se faisant baisé par un mec !... Il retira vivement la couette, arracha les draps du matelas, hésita à bazarder ce dernier par la fenêtre pour le brûler avec le reste...

\- C'est pas vrai... Murmura-t-il en s'adossant au mur.

Pendant qu'il y était autant changer d'appartement ! Il soupira et décida que sortir ne lui ferait pas de mal. Il enfila un jean et un T-shirt simple, sortit avant de rentrer à nouveau pour récupérer son portefeuille et ses clefs. Il fallait qu'il parle à Sammy, lui saurait quoi dire pour le faire relativiser sur sa conduite... Il se gara devant chez son petit frère qui était dans son jardin entrain d'arroser les fleurs tout en jouant avec sa fille de 4 ans, Laura.

\- Sammy ! Appela Dean qui vit son frère se retourner et afficher un air surpris.

\- Dean ?! Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Je pensais que tu serais éteint jusqu'à ce soir minimum. Rit Sam.

\- Faut que je te parle. Fit Dean avant de s'accroupir et d'ouvrir les bras pour que Laura vienne s'y jeter. Alors ? Comment tu vas toi ?! Demanda-t-il avec en grand sourire.

\- Bien ! S'exclama la petite fille qui se mit à frotter frénétiquement son front contre le torse de Dean. Et toi ?!

\- Moi aussi ça vas. Répondit-il en resserrant son emprise sur elle pour la soulever et la garder contre lui.

Laura se mit à rire et regarda son père en tendant sa petite main que Sam alla saisir.

\- Mais c'est que t'as grandit toi ! Fit Sam avec un sourire amusé. Sûr que plus tard tu serra plus grande que tonton Dean !

\- Oui ! Rit Laura en se tournant soudainement vers son tonton, la main toujours tendu allant frapper la joue de Dean.

Sam éclata de rire tandis que son frère le fusillait du regard.

\- Dit que je suis petit pendant que tu y es !

\- Hey. Fit d'un air goguenard Sam.

\- J'ai une taille tout à fait respectable pour un homme, c'est toi qui est géant ! Se défendit Dean.

\- T'as raison ! Rit Sam en reprenant sa fille. Tu vas voir maman ? Tonton Dean à quelque chose à me dire.

\- Un truc de frères ? Fit Laura avec un petit sourire en triturant ses petits doigts.

\- Ouais, un truc de frères. Rit Sam avant de la reposer par terre, Laura allant tout de suite dans la maison en appelant sa mère.

\- Comment vas Ruby ? Demanda Dean en se dirigeant vers la maison de son frère.

\- Bien, elle a été promu ce mois-ci. Fit-il.

\- C'est génial ça. Fit Dean en s'asseyant sur le canapé de son frère dans le salon lumineux.

\- Ouais, elle est toute contente. Fit Sam en sortant deux bières. Alors, raconte moi.

\- Et bien hier soir disons que... La soirée à un peu dégénéré.

\- Comment ça ? Je n'ai reçut aucun écho des autres. S'étonna Sam. Je rentre toujours plus tôt que vous mais Cole m'en aurait parlé si quelque chose avait mal tourné.

\- Heu... Ça n'as dégénéré que de mon côté si on veux... Souffla Dean qui s'attela à décapsuler les bières.

\- Je ne comprend pas...

\- Je ramène souvent une conquête d'un soir tu sais.

\- Oui.

\- Et ce soir n'as pas fait exception cependant... il semble que j'étais tellement bourré que j'ai... confondu mon partenaire de genre... Déballa d'un coup d'un seul Dean en buvant sitôt après une gorgée de sa blonde.

\- … Tu veux dire que... Souffla Sam avec un air ahurit sur le visage. Tu couché avec un homme ? Pour de vrai ?

Dean lui lança un regard désabusé.

\- À part si tu connais un troisième genre alors oui !

\- Il se trouve qu'il en existe bien plus que trois mais passons, se crût obligé de révéler Sam. Oui donc, tu as pris par derrière quelqu'un et alors ? Certes ici c'était un homme et non une femme mais ça ne change pas vraiment grand chose à la théorie. Si tu te bases la dessus, tu fait preuve d'hypocrisie c'est tout. Rien d'extraordinaire.

Mais alors que Sam pensait que son frère allait passer à l'attaque en prônant une stupidité, ce dernier se racla la gorge en regardant sur le côté avec un air embarrassé. Dean ne lui disait pas quelque chose... Et quelque chose d'apparemment très important...

\- Ne me dis pas que... Réalisa-t-il soudainement. C'était toi qui... Fit-il avec un air choqué et émerveillé à la fois, chose que Dean jugea très bizarre et agaçant.

\- Oui voilà ! Je me suis fait enculé par un mec ! Et même que j'ai mal rien qu'en m'asseyant tellement ce salopard y a été fort !

\- Ok, ok je vois le genre. L'apaisa Sam. … Et... tu as aimé ?

\- Mec ! J'étais déchiré ! S'exclama Dean.

\- Ça ne répond pas à la question. Souligna Sam avec un léger air moqueur.

\- Je... je ne sais pas ! Il... Je... Peut être. Je veux dire... Oui j'ai mal aujourd'hui mais d'après ce que je me souviens... Mais ça n'as rien à voir, j'étais bourré !

\- Oui ou non ?!

\- … Oui... finit par abdiquer Dean.

\- Beaucoup ?

\- Comment ça beaucoup ? Je te l'ai dit je...

\- Beaucoup ? Demanda à nouveau Sam d'une voix plus dure.

Dean soupira, ses souvenirs ne manquant pas de revenir l'assaillir. Il avait gémit de plaisirs... Jouit pour sûr... plusieurs fois.. Il se souvint soudainement d'avoir été à un moment à quatre pattes... entrain d'envoyer ses hanches à la rencontre de ce type... Ce type qui le prenait brutalement sans jamais devenir violent... Ce type qui lui aurait sans doute donné la meilleure baise de toute sa putain de vie s'il avait été un peu moins bourré et aurait put mieux s'en souvenir... Il grogna en se passant une main sur le visage.

\- Putain, mais c'est que t'as carrément adoré ! S'exclama Sam avec un air sidéré avant qu'il ne rit doucement.  
\- Ne te moque pas ! Éructa Dean.

\- Je ne me moque pas, Dean, au contraire c'est super !

\- Super ?! Rugit Dean. Explique moi en quoi ça pourrait être super !

\- Bah, vue certain de tes propos vis à vis des gay. J'avais peur que tu sois un gros salopard mais en faîtes, t'es seulement un homo refoulé alors c'est super !

\- Non mais c'est quoi cette logique Sammy ?! S'effara Dean en se levant soudainement.

\- Hey calme toi Dean ! Fit Sam en levant à son tour. Ce n'est pas si grave que tu le crois. T'étais un peu pompette, t'as couché avec un homme et voilà fin de l'histoire !

\- Mais je suis pas sensé coucher avec des hommes moi !

\- Ah bon ? Et pourquoi ? Demanda avec condescendance Sam. C'est pas parce que les autres te disent que les hommes couches avec les femmes, que le bleu est pour les mec et le rose pour les filles que c'est vrai. Le monde n'est pas ou tout rose ou tout bleu !

\- Je sais, je suis pas non plus débile ! S'énerva Dean.

\- Je ne dit pas que tu l'es, juste que tu prêtes bien trop d'importance à ce qui n'en a pas à savoir les opinions des autres sur la personne que tu es.

\- Je me sent bien dans ma peau Sammy merci !

\- Oui, et t'as aimé couché avec cet homme. Alors où est le problème ?

\- … Mais... parce que c'est pas naturel !

Sam se mit soudainement à rire, agaçant plus encore son frère tout bouleversé.

\- Tu veux la jouer naturel ? Se moqua-t-il. Vas donc t'installer dans une grotte, t'habiller avec des peaux de bêtes que tu auras tuer de tes propres mains et bouffer des plantes toutes la sainte journée et là tu pourras me ressortir cet argument. L'existence humaine tout entière n'as rien de naturelle Dean.

Dean ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais se renfrogna faute de trouver. Il soupira puis alla se rasseoir et se saisir de sa bière pour en boire une gorgée.

\- Je ne comprend pas ce qui te chiffonne. C'est pas comme si quelqu'un d'autre, quelqu'un de malveillant le savait si ? Demanda Sam en s'asseyant à son tour.

\- Non.

\- Donc tu t'es fait baisé par un homme, nouvelle expérience, nouvelle perspective, nouveau regard le monde et en prime t'as grave kiffé ! Franchement, si j'étais pas marié à Ruby et fidèle ça me donnerait envie de réessayer avec un mec

\- ... Parce que tu l'as déjà fait ? Demanda Dean à son petit frère qui haussa des épaules.

\- À l'université, c'est pas les occasions qui manque.

\- Mais... Tu as... Tu l'as...

\- Les deux. Mais j'ai clairement préféré dominé. Avoua Sam comme s'il parlait du temps magnifique dehors. D'après ce que je sais, t'aimes qu'on te prenne ou non... Mais je peux te dire que mon partenaire avait adoré vue les cris qu'il...

\- Wow, wow wow ! Le coupa net Dean. J'en demandait pas tant !... Mais pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?

\- C'était pas le genre de truc que tu aurais compris à l'époque. Éluda Sam.

\- … Peut être oui...

\- En tout cas je suis content que tu m'en ais parlé et j'espère t'avoir aidé un peu. Fit Sam.

\- Oui, merci Sammy, je me sent un peu mieux.

\- Cool.

\- … Et... depuis t'as jamais eut envie de... je sais pas... un beau mec qui attire ton attention...

\- Non. Sourit Sam. Pas depuis que je suis avec Ruby. Elle en à peut être pas l'air, mais j'ai vraiment l'impression qu'elle est la femme de ma vie et je pense honnêtement que ça aurait été la même même si elle avait eut un chromosome Y à la place de son X.

Dean sourit doucement, reconnaissant bien la son frère se laissant vivre sans se soucier des choses secondaires. Il devrait peut être prendre exemple sur lui là dessus.

\- Et toi ? Aucun mec n'as jamais attiré ton attention ? Le taquina Sam.

\- Quoi ? Non !

* * *

Dean était entrain de faire la paperasse au commissariat, une histoire de vol d'immatriculation lorsque son smartphone vibra sur la table. Il sauta sur l'occasion et pris son portable pour échapper à cette affaire ennuyeuse à mourir. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant que c'était une vidéo et la lança pour écarquiller les yeux en reconnaissant la scène se passant sur son écran. C'était lui, et ce type et ils... Il jura en regardant ses alentours, s'assurant que personne ne regardait par dessus son épaule avant de baisser à nouveau les yeux sur son portable.

Le son était coupé mais il devinait parfaitement qu'il gémissait vue sa bouche grand ouverte et sa façon de se déhancher contre... Contre le brun qui s'enfonçait en lui rapidement et avec force... Il déglutit difficilement, sidéré de se voir comme ça... Son regard bifurqua sur le brun qui le prenait, sa tête était penché, ses cheveux noirs tombaient devant son visage qu'il parvenait de temps en temps à voir, ses yeux étaient fixé sur lui tandis qu'il lui tenait fermement les jambes ouvertes et relever... Dean sentit un frisson parcourir son dos et il éteignit aussitôt son portable en se redressant dans son fauteuil.

\- Bordel de merde... Murmura-t-il avant que son portable ne vibre à nouveau.

Il regarda l'appareil avec appréhension, comme si ce dernier allait l'électrocuter s'il le touchait puis pris son courage à deux mains et l'alluma. Pas de nouvelle vidéo, mais un message du même contact inconnu.

« On remet ça quand tu veux. »

Dean sentit son souffle se bloquer. Remettre ça ? Hors de question ! Il allait pour l'écrire lorsque Benny arriva dans son dos.

\- Salut Dean, t'es bien rentré samedi ?

\- Bien rentré ? S'étonna Dean en éteignant son portable. Oui pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il fébrilement.

\- Bah oui tu m'avais envoyé un message comme quoi un mec avait fait fuir ta conquête du soir et te faisais chier. Expliqua Benny.

\- Oh ça ?! Non... Non aucun problème, ça c'est arrangé. Rit de façon nerveuse Dean, ne voyant pas du tout de quoi son ami parlait.

\- Tant mieux, je me suis inquiété quand tu ne répondais plus mais j'imagine que tu avais trouvé quelqu'un d'autre avec qui finir la nuit non ? Demanda Benny avec un sourire en coin.

\- Ouais... C'est ça ouais... Rit jaune Dean.

Il ralluma son téléphone pour voir sa discussion avec Benny, discussion qu'il avait totalement oublié.

« Jreve, un mec viend dfaire fuir mon coût... Ime tien la jambon en plus ! » Orthographe à la bourrée...

« Mdr, c'était peut être sa copine ? » Avait été la réponse de Benny.

« te jure knon ! Ime colle ^! Acreux »

« Bah dis lui d'aller voir ailleurs ? »

« ouias grv, faux trop qujtir mon coup » Avait-il répondut dans un français ignoble.

« Ça roule, dit moi si y a un problème » Avait été le dernier message de la conversation.

Il avait tellement eut envie de tirer son coup qu'il avait finalement laisser ce mec l'embarquer... Il se traita d'abruti finit en fermant les yeux. Il devait dire à ce gars que ce qu'il s'était passé ce soir était dû à une erreur de parcours, rien de plus, que cela ne se reproduirait plus. Il alla donc dans les toilettes pour être tranquille et ouvrit la conversation, ses yeux accrochant la petite flèche « play » de la vidéo avec insistance. Il fit survolé son doigt dessus, se rétracta avant d'aller appuyer. Ainsi, la scène se rejoua sur le petit écran avec en prime le son cette fois.

\- Ha... Hun... Oh Oui ! Plus fort ! S'entendit-il gémir distinctement.

Le son de leur peaux claquant l'une contre l'autre étaient aussi très distincte à son grand damne, son désarroi allant croissant en sentant un frisson parcourir son dos alors qu'il se regardait entrain de se faire prendre par un homme...

\- Dean, fit alors la voix rauque et graveleuse du brun, c'est bon d'être en toi. Grogna-t-il avant de balancer ses hanches avec encore plus de force, forçant le Dean sur l'écran à se cambrer en criant de plaisirs. Je pourrais te baiser comme ça toute la nuit.

\- AH ! Oui ! Vas-y ! Hunn Baise moi... Baise mHA ! Criat-il en relevant les jambes tendit que le brun accélérait la cadence, le faisant grimper au rideau efficacement, à deux doigts de jouir au moment ou la vidéo se termina.

Dean resta coi devant son portable plusieurs secondes, incapable de reprendre pied avec la réalité et lorsque ce fut le cas ce fut pour se rendre compte qu'il avait commencé à durcir dans son pantalon. Il jura et pressa son sexe d'une poigne ferme pour le forcer à rester docile alors qu'il entendait encore les grognement que le brun poussait sous l'effort de le prendre... Il sentit des papillons dans son ventre et se fustigea. Il devait envoyer bouler ce type... Mais ses doigts furent bien incapable d'écrire quoi que ce soit dans son clavier. Il ne parvenait pas à formuler ce qu'il voulait et finit par jurer à nouveau avant de ranger son portable dans sa poche pour ensuite sortir des toilettes, sans avoir écrit de réponse.

Il envoya par contre un message à Sam.

« Le gars de samedi m'as envoyé une sextape de nous ! Qui fait ça ?! »

« Lui apparemment, il en envoyé autre chose ? » Répondit son frère une heure après, certainement à l'université entrain de donner des cours de droit.

« Il propose de remettre ça... »

« Cool, essaie de pas trop être déchiré cette fois. » Fut la réponse de son frère.

« Pourquoi tu penses que je vais accepter ?! » s'agaça Dean.

« Parce que tu ne m'en aurais pas parlé autrement. »

Dean grogna et se renfrogna en se renfonçant dans son fauteuil. Parfois il haïssait la perspicacité de son petit frère...Il décida de ne pas lui répondre pour se venger et d'attendre d'être rentré chez lui avant de répondre à ce connard qui osait le filmer alors qu'il s'envoyait en l'air... Et malgré qu'il se voulait détaché de cette histoire sordide, il ne cessait d'y penser, compromettant pas mal sa concentration sur son travail. Il visualisait cette vidéo, toujours dans son portable. Il repensait au propos de son frère tellement sûr qu'il remette le couvert. Il était obsédé par la proposition de remettre le couvert de l'autre connard de profiteur de type bourré ! C'est donc carrément à cran qu'il retourna chez lui, son portable le brûlant quasiment dans sa poche. Il le sortit aussi sec et réalisa qu'il avait reçut un autre message de son inconnu.

« J'ai envie de toi. »

Dean grogna en se passant nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux. Il écrivit une réponse stipulant que ce n'était pas réciproque, l'effaça, récrit en disant qu'il n'était pas gay et l'effaça également de suite après. Il tapa du pied et tourna en rond en ne cessant d'écrire et d'effacer jusqu'à ce que son doigt ripe sur « envoyé ». Il se figea instantanément et fixa les mots qu'il avait envoyé avec un air effaré.

« Je ne peux pas mais j »

\- Mais pourquoi j'ai écrit ce « mais » de merde ?! S'engueula-t-il.

Et à partir de cet instant ce fut une avalanche de messages.

« Je suis dure. »

\- Putain...

« T'es tellement beau sur nos vidéos. »

\- Parce que y en a d'autre ?! S'exclama Dean qui se laissa tomber sur son canapé.

« Je veux être en toi bébé »

Dean couina de dépit. Un mec l'allumait par message bordel !

« Je te ferais crier comme ce soir là »

Dean sentit son membre répondre à l'invitation avec enthousiasme... C'était une blague...

« Tu n'as qu'à me dire que tu ne veux pas que je te baise et j'arrête définitivement. »

Dean sentit son souffle se couper pour une raison qu'il ignorait. Il avait maintenant terriblement chaud et ses mains tremblaient légèrement... Il se racla la gorge et tapa « je ne veux pas que tu me baises » et resta bêtement là à fixer le dernier mot... Ne plus qu'il le prenne... Son abruti de sexe protesta dans son pantalon comme s'il avait sa putain de conscience à lui !

« Mais avant regarde ça » envoya l'autre homme entre temps, accompagné d'une autre vidéo mettant sans surprise en scène sa chambre à couché.

Avec fébrilité et appréhension il cliqua sur « play ». Il se regarda tétanisé entrain de monter le brun sur l'écran. Il chevauchait l'autre homme, tenait fermement ses épaules en s'empalant sur son membre sans discontinu... Il avait la tête rejeté en arrière et gémissait fortement de plaisir à chaque fois qu'il s'abaissait sur le membre dure du brun... Ce dernier le tenait à la taille et le fixait en se mordant les lèvres.

\- T'es tellement sexy comme ça Dean. Grogna t-il de sa voix rauque avant qu'il ne donne un puissant coup de rein lorsque Dean s'abaissa.

\- HAAN Encore ! S'entendit-il gémir sans aucune espèce de retenue, le faisant rougir.

Et le brun s'exécuta et se déhancha en lui, le faisant sans faute crier et jouir alors que le brun le prenait encore. Dean regarda son sperme gicler sur le torse du brun comme s'il regardait quelqu'un d'autre le faire... Il ne se reconnaissait pas du tout... Il soupira fortement en se passant une main sur le visage. Dans quelle merde c'était-il foutu ?! Il ne se souvenait même pas d'avoir participé à ce point dans leur copulation ! Le clavier le nargua, le mettant au défit d'écrire une réponse. Il jura, tapa du pied et se fit des nœuds aux cerveau avant de taper une réponde net et précise.

« Encore »

Il se traita d'idiot et voulut s'immoler les premières secondes qui passèrent jusqu'à ce qu'il reçoit une réponse.

« Donne moi 10 minutes et je te prend contre le mur bébé. »

Dean se mit tout de suite à s'agiter dans tous les sens, n'ayant pas prévu une réponse pareille. Pourquoi avait-il accepter nom de Dieu ?! Qu'est ce qu'il était sensé faire ? Un parfait inconnu allait débarquer chez lui pour coucher avec lui ! Bon, certes c'est ce qu'il faisait tout le temps mais c'était lui qui menait la danse ! Il passa les dix minutes les plus longues et les plus stressantes de son existence, tentant d'arranger sa maison tout en se demandant ce qu'il était bien entrain de foutre ! Et la sonnerie le fit se figer puis se redresser brutalement pour fixer la porte avec appréhension... Peut être que s'il n'ouvrait pas... Peut être que ce gars allait partir ? Croire qu'il n'était pas chez lui ? La sonnerie retentit à nouveau, le faisant sursauter. Il devrait faire le mort, il le savait mais ses jambes se mirent à marcher vers la porte. Il tendit la main vers la poignée et se stoppa, le geste en suspend.

\- Mais qu'est ce que je fais ? Se demanda-t-il tout bas alors qu'il ne tourna finalement la poignée et ouvrit lentement la porte.

Il resta immobile face au brun qui était effectivement là... Il portait T-shirt moulant laissant voir son torse musclé et un jean usé aux genoux. Sa tenue n'avait rien d'extraordinaire mais le mettait carrément en valeur, lui allant comme un gant, le rendant grave sexy. Dean se fit électrocuter par cette pensée. Ce type ? Sexy ?! La blague ! Mais il ne put continuer de le nier lorsqu'il osa enfin croiser le regard du brun. Il sentit son souffle se couper en voyant que son vis à vis le bouffait des yeux, l'imaginant déjà entièrement nu et allongé sous lui...

\- Je peux entrer ? Demanda le brun avec un petit sourire en coin amusé.

\- Heu... Je... Bégaya Dean en se mettant à tourner la tête d'embarras. Oui... Finit-il par réussir à former une réponse correcte avant de se décaler.

Dean le regarda pénétrer chez lui comme si les lieux lui appartenait, ce qui ne lui déplût pas spécialement à son grand étonnement. Le brun regarda rapidement les lieux avant de rediriger son attention vers Dean qui ne pensa à fermer la porte qu'à ce moment. Et alors qu'il aurait dû se retourner après l'avoir fermé, il resta bloqué, le nez dans la porte. Mais qu'est ce qu'il foutait nom d'un chien ?! Ne cessait-il de se demander. Il venait d'invité un homme chez lui qui en avait clairement après son cul !

\- Ne soit pas si stressé. Fit avec attendrissement l'homme qui se plaça sans son dos sans le toucher, faisant se tendre Dean. Je vais bien m'occuper de toi. Poursuivit-il en posant sa main sur la taille de Dean qui sentit son cœur manquer un battement. Tu ne vas pas le regretter. Murmura-t-il dans son oreille en allant plaquer son membre dure contre les fesses de Dean.

Ce dernier couina de surprise et se retourna brutalement avant de heurter la porte du dos pour s'éloigner le plus possible du brun qui affichait toujours un air amusé mais attendrit à la fois. Celui-ci plaça ses mains de chaque côtés de la tête de Dean et se pencha sur lui.

\- On vas juste prendre du bon temps ensemble Dean, c'est tout. Souffla-t-il en fixant les lèvres de Dean qui déglutit difficilement, cherchant n'importe quoi pour le distraire de l'appel à la luxure l'aguichant.

\- Co... Comment tu t'appelles toi ? Demanda-t-il alors en se maudissant de son manque soudain d'éloquence.

\- Donc tu ne te souviens vraiment pas ? Demanda le brun avec une certaine lueur triste dans le regard qui perturba Dean.

\- Heu... Non, j'étais déchiré alors...

\- Je ne te parle pas de ce soir là. Le coupa le brun.

\- Je... Je ne comprend pas...

Dean vit le brun se mordre l'intérieur de la joue, son regard le clouant sur place, un reproche y flottant.

\- Je suis Castiel. Finit par répondre le brun d'une voix rauque et autoritaire comme s'il lui interdisait implicitement de l'oublier. Je suis dans les stup.

\- Les stup... Répéta Dean. On côtoie pas trop les gars des stups alors... Fit-il en faisant une mine désolé.

\- Hun... Huma Castiel avec un visage impassible troublant. Donc j'étais bien le seul à tourner dingue pour toi. Fit-il en plaçant sa main dans le cou de Dean qui frémit. Alors quant je t'ai vue avec cette femme cette nuit là, j'ai décidé qu'il était tant que je te fasse mien.

Dean se mordit les lèvres tandis que Castiel passait l'une de ses jambes entre les siennes et allait appuyer contre son membre fermement. Il était incapable de détourner le regard de celui bleu qui le fixait intensément.

\- Savoir que tu as en partit oublié notre nuit ensemble me frustre terriblement Dean. Fit-il sur le ton du reproche. Mais je vais m'assurer que ce ne soit pas le cas cette fois.

Et sans prévenir, Castiel le saisit fermement au poignet et le traîna derrière lui en empruntant le chemin de la chambre à couché.

\- Hey Attend ! Protesta Dean avant qu'il ne se fasse jeter dans le lit.

\- Déshabille toi. Ordonna Castiel en retirant son haut. Je vais te prendre.

\- Non attend, tu as dit que tu prendrais soin de moi ! S'apeura Dean face à l'enthousiasme du brun.

\- Et ce serra le cas, mais je sais d'expérience que tu aimes bien aussi quand je ne te ménage pas.

Dean aurait aimé nier ces propos mais les frissons qui lui dévorèrent les reins en voyant le torse puissant et l'autorité de Castiel l'en empêchèrent. Ce dernier sourit en coin en voyant que ses joues chauffaient puis souffla d'agacement en remarquant que Dean était toujours aussi vêtu qu'avant. Il grimpa donc sur le lit sans prendre la peine de retirer son jean et remonta jusqu'au niveau de Dean qui reculait sur ses coudes sans vraiment avoir l'intention de partir.

\- Cas... Souffla-t-il en laissant ce dernier se saisir de son haut pour le lui retirer. Ah... Gémit-il lorsque Castiel plaqua ses mains enroulées dans son t-shirt au dessus de sa tête.

Dean sentit son sexe tressauter dans son pantalon, Castiel le désirait plus que n'importe quelle autre personne avec lesquels il avait couché, et pourtant il y en avait beaucoup ! Il se mordait doucement la lèvre en dévorant de ses yeux bleu assombrit son torse nu. Dean sentit sa respiration s'accélérer encore plus lorsque Castiel passa le bout de ses doigts sur sa clavicule pour caresser son pectoral. Dean gémit en se cambrant lorsqu'il pinça soudainement son téton, contractant les muscles de son torse, ce qui provoqua un grognement chez Castiel. Celui-ci alla ensuite toucher ses abdos, caressa son nombril avant de pivoter sa main pour aller l'enfouir dans le pantalon de Dean.

\- Ah hann... Gémit ce dernier, Castiel le tenant en main et le serrant doucement mais fermement.

\- Tu es dure. Constata le brun en se penchant vers Dean qui respirait laborieusement. Tu es dure pour moi hein ? Demanda Castiel, extatique.

Dean se mordit la lèvre, ne répondant pas, la preuve irréfutable parlant pour lui. Il vit Castiel sourire en coin, cette mimique commençant sérieusement à l'agacer mais ces même lèvres sur son torse le lui fit vite oublier. Le brun l'embrassait et léchait sa peau tannée tout en le masturbant doucement. Il commença à le faire chanter en suçant son téton, surprenant Dean de la sensibilité de ces derniers. Celui-ci avait maintenant terriblement chaud et sentait son cœur tambouriner dans son torse, il aimait de plus en plus le goût de l'interdit. Et soudain Castiel se recula et retira son pantalon et son boxer.

\- Je rêve de faire ça depuis des semaines. Grogna Castiel avant de se baisser vers le sexe de Dean qui se figea en le regardant faire.

Castiel restait au dessus de son membre dure et le regardait de ses yeux bleu malicieux, le torturant de son inactivité mais l'allumant comme c'était pas possible. Puis le brun lui fit un clin d'œil joueur avant d'aller soudainement prendre son membre en bouche.

\- Ah ! Gémit Dean en se cambrant, enfonçant son membre par inadvertance dans la bouche de Castiel qui ne s'en formalisa pas et l'accueillit même, lui faisant naturellement une gorge profonde qui rendit Dean fébrile.

Ce type allait finir par avoir sa peau. Castiel le suçait en grognant de temps en temps lorsqu'il aimait particulièrement les gémissements qu'il créait chez l'autre homme. Dean retira son t-shirt d'autour de ses mains pour aller les plonger dans les cheveux bruns, lui tenant de temps en temps la tête alors qu'il se déhanchait en lui pour le forcer à lui faire une gorge profonde. Castiel ronronnait presque, prenant également du plaisirs à le sucer sans jamais quitter des yeux sa magnifique danse obscène qui le faisait encore plus durcir. Ne voulant pas achever leur premier round trop vite, il se recula, Dean retirant ses mains pour le laisser bouger. Castiel remonta vers Dean qui ne cessait maintenant de le regarder. Il sortit de sa poche un tube de lubrifiant et une capote.

\- Toujours pas ? Demanda Castiel en lui montrant le préservatif.

\- Comment ça toujours pas ? Demanda Dean en fronçant les sourcils.

\- La dernière fois tu m'as fait toute une scène pour que je n'en mette pas. Rit Castiel. Comme quoi tu voulais mon sperme en toi.

Dean gémit doucement en se mordant la lèvre, jamais il ne se serait imaginé sortir une chose pareille...

\- Je suis clean. Ajouta Castiel. Mais je peux en mettre une si tu préfères.

\- … Pas la peine. Souffla fébrilement Dean qui alla saisir la capote pour la jeter au sol avant de le regarder avec hésitation. Je... je veux... ton sperme en moi. Osa-t-il dire, les joues en feu.

Castiel le regarda avec surprise un instant avant que son regard ne s'assombrisse et qu'il n'aille embrasser avec force Dean qui écarquilla les yeux avant de les fermer et de passer ses mains dans la nuque du brun. Puis celui-ci se recula et mit du lubrifiant sur une de ses mains avant d'aller la placer entre les jambes de Dean qui se tendit aussitôt.

\- Détend toi. Souffla Castiel qui alla caresser son entrée serrée tout en le prenant en main pour l'aider à se relaxer.

\- Cas, je ne suis plus si sûr que...

\- Je t'assure que tu diras plus ça quand j'en aurais finit avec toi. Le coupa Castiel. Je peux te mettre notre sextape si tu veux, ça te mettra dans l'ambiance. Sourit le brun.

\- Heu... Nn... non c'est bon.

\- Dommage. Grogna Castiel avant d'enfoncer un doigt en Dean qui inspira soudainement.

\- … Ça... Ça fait pas si mal... Souffla Dean qui s'attendait à bien pire.

\- J'en suis qu'à un doigt, fit Castiel qui étira Dean, mais c'est vrai que t'es bien moins serré que ce que j'aurais crût. Fit-il avant de mettre un deuxième doigt avec une facilité déconcertante. Soit c'est des restes de notre baise de ce week-end, soit t'es un naturel. Rit-il tout en fouillant l'intérieur de Dean qui gesticulait un peu sous lui.

\- Cas... Appela avec incertitude Dean, n'étant pas sûr d'aimer ce qui lui arrivait. Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

Castiel releva un regard surpris sur lui sans cesser de le préparer. Puis il sourit en coin.

\- Pourquoi je ne le ferais pas ? T'es mon type d'homme, t'es carrément bandant et j'ai envie de prendre c'est tout. Expliqua-t-il.

\- Donc tu aimes les hommes ?

\- Bien sûr. Pas toi ? Demanda Castiel.

\- Je... Je sais pas... Je ne pense... Se stoppa Dean, Castiel venant de frôler quelque chose en lui de bizarre.

\- Je pense que tu vas pas tarder à le savoir. Sourit en coin Castiel avant qu'il n'appuie fermement contre la prostate de Dean.

\- HAAN ! AH putain ! Qu'est ce que...

\- Ton bouton « on ». Rit Castiel avant qu'il n'enfonce à nouveau ses doigts en lui pour appuyer contre cet endroit précis.

Dean cria à nouveau en écartant les jambes. Il commença rapidement à se déhancher contre les doigts de Castiel qui allait à sa rencontre ou suivait parfois son mouvement pour rester appuyer contre sa prostate et le torturer. Dean était maintenant une boule de désir suave à la recherche de son plaisirs, son corps commençant à se couvrir d'une fine pellicule de sueur.

\- J't'en pris, plus ! Supplia Dean.

\- J'aime te l'entendre dire. Fit Castiel qui déposa un chaste baisé sur ses lèvres entre-ouvertes. Mais j'aime encore plus quand tu es plus explicite. Fit-il en appuyant en continu sur la prostate de Dean qui se cambra en gémissant longuement.

\- Huuunnn En moi ! Cria-t-il finalement. Je te veux en moi Castiel, prend moi, baise moi.

\- Tu en es sûr ? Demanda Castiel avec malice. Je pourrais profiter du plaisirs que je te donne pour tirer mon coup.

Dean grogna et alla saisir fermement la nuque de Castiel qui perdit son sourire goguenard.

\- Fais le, même si c'est juste pour tirer ton coup parce que je sais que j'aime avoir ton sexe en moi ! Bordel, j'adore ça Ok ?! Rugit-il.

Castiel sourit cette fois sans malice ni quoi que ce soit et retira ses doigts pour baisser son jean et son boxer. Dean le regarda s'enduire de lubrifiant en retenant sa respiration, sa main allant et venant paresseusement sur son membre dure, membre qui ne tarderait pas l'investir... Il hoqueta lorsque Castiel se saisit de l'une de ses jambes pour la placer sur son épaule, l'exposant entièrement. Il sentit le sexe de Castiel buter doucement contre son entrée et frémit de part en part.

\- Tu vas... Souffla-t-il fébrilement, pensant à voix haute.

\- Toute la nuit. Grogna Castiel qui embrassa à pleine bouche Dean tout en le pénétrant lentement.

Dean gémit dans le baisé, la douleur était présente mais présageait le plaisir futur qui parvenait d'ailleurs déjà à se faire sentir lorsque le brun fut enfoncé jusqu'à la garde. Castiel était en lui... Il pouvait sentir son sexe chaud en lui, entrain de pulser dans ses chaires. Castiel cessa de l'embrasser pour grogner en donnant un coup de rein tremblant pour s'enfoncer encore plus, arrachant un gémissement à Dean.

\- C'est tellement bon d'être en toi bordel. Souffla Castiel avant qu'il ne baisse les yeux vers Dean qui le regardait avec des yeux humides. T'inquiète pas, je ne t'oublie pas. Fit-il d'une voix douce.

Puis il se retira lentement pour revenir tout aussi lentement dans les premiers vas et vient. Dean se cambrait et tordait son corps pour s'habituer à ce qui n'était quant même pas moindre. Puis Castiel frôla son point érogène qui le fit gémir fébrilement.

\- Enfin. Grogna Castiel. J'ai bien crût que j'allais craquer avant...

Dean fronça les sourcils avant d'écarquiller les yeux lorsque Castiel retira sa jambe de sur son épaule pour les écarter largement de ses mains ferment avant de se rengainer brutalement en lui.

\- AH ! Cas, HAN ! OH OUI !

Et Castiel ne cessa plus de le prendre avec force, son désir étant bien trop intense pour en faire autrement. Dean hurla, se cambra et se débattit contre le plaisirs qui l'engloutit sans précédent, le rendant aussi docile qu'une poupée de chiffon si ce n'est son déhanchement violent contre Castiel qui grogna en rejetant la tête en arrière. Le son de leur peau claquant l'une contre l'autre et celui humide que le lubrifiant faisait quant Castiel s'enfonçait en lui fut alors recouvert par les gémissements des deux hommes qui jouir de concert. Dean frémit en imaginant le sperme de Castiel le remplir, accentuant sa jouissance. Castiel se laissa couler contre le torse de Dean qui alla machinalement passer un bras autour de son dos.

\- Wow, juste wow, c'était tellement... Fit Dean qui était encore tout chamboulé.

Il entendit Castiel rire et frotter son nez contre sa clavicule avant de se redresser pour aller embrasser chastement Dean qui le regarda avec surprise mais ne dit rien, du moins pas la dessus.

\- Heum... Est ce que tu pourrais te retirer. Demanda-t-il avec hésitation.

\- Non. Fut la réponse catégorique de Castiel qui sourit en voyant l'air offensé de l'homme sous lui. Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de me retirer alors que je compte m'enfoncer en toi d'ici une dizaine de minutes de minutes à tout cassé.

\- Dix minutes ? Éructa Dean. Mais t'es un monstre !

\- J'ai toujours eut beaucoup de résistance la dedans, je sais pas pourquoi. Rit Castiel.

\- Tu dois compenser pour une petite voiture non ? Plaisanta Dean.

\- C'est vrai que j'ai une voiture de merde. Rit le brun avant de se rajuster faisant hoqueter Dean qui le sentait déjà commencer à durcir en lui.

\- Déjà ? T'as dit dix minutes! Protesta Dean.

\- Je te l'ai dit, souffla Castiel tout contre ses lèvres, tu me rend dingue Dean et le pire c'est que je ne sais même pas pourquoi.

Dean ne le connaissait pas, il ne savait pas qui était Castiel mais il savait qu'il aimait la personne qu'il voyait dans ses yeux.

\- Tu veux retirer un coup alors c'est ça ? Demanda Dean qui sentait ses sentiments commencer à se mêler de cette histoire.

\- Non, je viens juste de le faire. Rit Castiel. Maintenant je vais pouvoir te faire l'amour. Souffla-t-il.

Dean écarquilla les yeux, se rendant compte qu'il espérait intérieurement une telle réponse et sourit avant d'aller embrasser Castiel qui participa avidement.

Fin


End file.
